Do you wanna be my girlfriend?
by EnterradoR
Summary: Videl, cansada de esperar que Gohan espabile, idea un gracioso plan para iniciar el noviazgo que tanto ansia.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

¡Hola! Este fic va dedicado especialmente a mi queridísima amiga Majo24, fanática del Godel. Ojalá te guste este regalo que te mereces por tantas conversaciones divertidas e interesantes que me has brindado. Es un verdadero lujo tenerte como amiga ^^

Al resto le tengo que advertir que este fic puede ser mata-diabéticos por lo cursi que me salió xD De todos modos ojalá lo disfruten ;D

* * *

 _ **Do you wanna be my girlfriend?**_

* * *

¡Primavera! La primorosa estación del amor se extendía por cada jardín de flores y por cada árbol de jubilosas hojas verdes. Era el cálido renacer de la naturaleza, que impregnaba con maravillosos aromas cada rincón del hemisferio. Pajarillos cantando felices, orugas convirtiéndose en mariposas y caracoles gateando en busca de verde alimento eran parte del jolgorio vernal. Pero por sobre todas las maravillas que esta estación traía, había algo — o más bien dicho, alguien — que a Videl la hacía más feliz que todas esas cosas juntas...

Gohan era su nombre. Él era su dichosa y encantadora primavera.

Y es que para ella su gran amigo era casi perfecto: atento, inteligente, caballeroso, simpático; y como si tales virtudes no fueran suficientes también era detallista, amable, fuerte y poseedor de un cuerpo escultural... ¡Tenía todo lo que podría desear de un hombre! Tantas cualidades terminaron por enamorar su indomable corazón con toda la intensidad que podía tener una adolescente descubriendo el amor por primera vez...

No obstante, a pesar de sus grandes virtudes, Gohan también tenía una falla ineludible; una que no le ha permitido gozar de sus atributos al cien por ciento. No como ella realmente quería disfrutarlos. Tenía un defecto letal: ¡era demasiado tímido!

Y la desesperación que ese defecto estaba causándole, comenzó a hacer mella en su paciencia.

—Gohan, ¿cuanto tiempo más tengo que esperar para que te des cuenta cuanto quiero estar contigo? ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que me tienes babeando por ti?

En su fuero íntimo así estaba: babeando por él. En una babosa humana se había convertido. Completamente enamorada, estaba. Era una marioneta impulsada por los hilos del amor, esos hilos que Gohan movía cada vez que le sonreía. Simplemente no podía evitar caer rendida ante él.

—¡Ay! Dicen que lo que vale la pena cuesta, pero tú exageras Gohan...

En un principio la situación le pareció divertida. Esa timidez, ese candor único, eran también cualidades que lo hacían especial. Único. Quizás por lo diferente que es a otros chicos, era precisamente por lo que le había llamado tanto la atención. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los incontables días lo divertido se transformó en agobio. Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de tres meses... ¡y nada pasaba todavía! Y la verdad era que se moría de ganas de besarlo, de inundarse en su esencia y experimentar el significado profundo del primer beso... de vivir la felicidad que otorgaba el primer amor...

Pero Gohan simplemente no terminaba de espabilar. Por tal causa, comenzaba a dudar de que ella le gustara. Si así fuera, él ya le habría pedido ser su novia.

—¡Pídeselo tú, Videl! No tiene porque ser siempre el hombre quien toma la iniciativa — le recriminaba su conciencia y la animaba a dar el primer paso—. No puedes ser tan anticuada. ¡Si sigues sin hacer nada llegará otra como Angela y te lo acabará robando! — sentenciaba el peor de sus miedos, puesto que sabía perfectamente que Gohan llamaba la atención entre más chicas del curso.

"Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente" dice un sabio y antiguo refrán. Y Videl sería ese camarón si continuaba sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Sí, tengo que hacer algo. No aguanto más. Quiero estar contigo como pareja, Gohan. No como amiga — dijo al aire que hacía de su único confidente, a la vez que daba un suspiro lleno de ilusión. Ese suspiro que sólo el amor podía provocar—. Ya que las indirectas simplemente no funcionan contigo, tengo que hacer otra cosa... y sino resulta te pediré yo misma que seas mi novio...

Sí, ¡quería ser su novia ya mismo! Pero la complicada pregunta era: ¿cómo podía lograrlo?

Durante las noches, mientras divagaba mirando el bello cielo nocturno, finalmente acudió una estrategia que podría resultar en la consecución de su romántico objetivo. Urdió un último plan para que el noviazgo se iniciara. Y si eso fallaba, entonces se lo pediría ella directamente.

Lo amaba demasiado como para no intentarlo. Incontenible era su sentir. Locura su pasión. De una manera o de otra, mañana sería el día en que se convertiría en la novia de Gohan. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida, así sería.

Ilusionada dormiría esta noche; esperanzada y emocionada para el día siguiente. El día en que por fin podría besar a Gohan. Su hombre.

Su todo.

Conmovida por el flujo de los recuerdos que había forjado junto a él, miró al cielo y vio a su amado allí, entre las estrellas: un precioso espejismo que le sonreía con calidez. En sus sueños dormida y en sus sueños despierta, así lo veía siempre... con la dulce sonrisa que siempre frecuentaba su faz.

Sólo él la llenaba de felicidad cada vez que lo veía. Sólo él podía lograr que un día común se convirtiera en uno tan alegre como un año nuevo. Sólo él la hacía sentir miles de maravillosas emociones...

Sólo él.

* * *

El lugar para acometer su plan fue exactamente el mismo donde él le había enseñado a volar. Por su hermosura y los bellos recuerdos de alumna-maestro, era sin duda el sitio ideal. Ambos estaban precisamente allí ahora: a punto de estudiar inglés, una materia que Videl fingiría no entender muy bien.

Bastaba con mirar alrededor unos cuantos segundos para apreciar la belleza etérea del lugar: alegres flores invitaban a las mariposas a danzar en sus cunas. Lo mismo sucedía con los árboles que ofrecían sus frutos a las ardillas que lucían sus brillantes colas ondeantes. Los pequeños animalitos, de naturaleza curiosa, miraban a los adolescentes como si supieran lo que iba a suceder.

Los chicos dejaron que sus mochilas escolares descansaran en el suelo. Hecho esto, sus cuerpos hicieron lo mismo.

—Ah —el muchacho exhaló lleno de relajo y satisfacción—, nada mejor que estudiar en compañía de la naturaleza. Prefiero estudiar aquí que en las salas de estudio de la preparatoria. Nada como el aire libre — comentó el joven muy contento. La timidez de las primeras veces que había estudiado con Videl se había alejado. Ahora estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, puesto que le resultaba muy cómoda y agradable.

—Concuerdo contigo, Gohan — asintió de la misma manera dichosa.

"Muy pronto podré decirte _mi amor_... ¡Qué emoción encantadora!"

—¿En cuales materias quieres que te ayude, Videl?

Había llegado la hora de poner en marcha el plan esbozado. Por causa de la expectación que sentía en ese momento, Videl no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Pero inspirando profundamente, logró replegar tal sensación.

—Quiero que me ayudes en inglés. El inglés se me hace complicado — fingió descaradamente. Pero tenía muy claro que debía jugarse sus cartas y así poder conseguir una escala imperial del amor.

—¿En serio Videl? — se sorprendió de que tal materia la complicara. Videl era una chica muy inteligente y el inglés no debía serle difícil. Además recordaba que sacaba buenas notas en los test. No perfectas, pero si buenas.

—Así es— forjó sus ojitos más inocentones. Resplandecieron bruñidos, de hecho —. Es que no se me termina de dar bien. Estoy sacando sietes u ochos, pero yo quiero dieces.

Gohan asintió en forma comprensiva. Abrió su mochila y extrajo el libro del idioma universal.

—El inglés es muy fácil, así que mejorar no te costará nada. De hecho, es más cómodo que el español: no tienes que usar tildes. Tampoco hay que poner signos interrogativos o exclamativos al comienzo de una oración. Yo diría que aprender español es más difícil, así que por ende el inglés se te hará fácil. Es sólo cosa de práctica — explicó en forma elocuente. Esa misma elocuencia de la que haría uso más adelante cuando se convirtiera en un gran investigador.

—Gohan eres tan inteligente — le dijo con una sonrisa adornando el carmesí de sus labios. Realmente lo admiraba.

A las mejillas del adolescente acudió un vívido carmín. A pesar de llevarse conociendo meses y de haberse acostumbrado a esa bella presencia, cuando ella lo halagaba era inevitable que la sangre de su cuerpo fluyera hacia su cara.

—Tú también lo eres — dijo a la vez que bajaba el mentón y depositaba su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Tú más.

—No, tú más — rechazó de inmediato, sin la más mínima duda de por medio.

Y siguieron así, con Videl llevando la contraria, haciendo gala de la terquedad que la caracterizaba. Finalmente Gohan, entre risas, acordó un empate para zanjar el tema de una vez. Videl aceptó.

Comenzaron a repasar algunas frases del libro que Gohan sostenía. Leer el inglés era simple, pero su fonética no tenía la misma facilidad. Una simple _"ed"_ al final de una palabra podía convertir un verbo en pretérito y había que saber pronunciarla de la forma adecuada.

Finalmente, tras un par de minutos y agobiada por la impaciencia, Videl respiró profundo antes de lanzar la pregunta que repitió muchas veces en la noche anterior. Incluso la había buscado en internet, para asegurarse de que así se decía correctamente en inglés. Después de haber tomado tantas precauciones para la ejecución de su plan, nada podía fallar ahora.

—Gohan— suspiró emocionada antes de proseguir —, ¿qué significa _Do you wanna be my girlfriend_?

Él la miró sin darse cuenta de nada y enseguida resolvió su duda tranquilamente.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí, ¡por supuesto que quiero! — fue la instantánea respuesta. La alegría fue tanta que formó una enorme sonrisa emocionada en sus labios color rubí.

—¿Quieres qué? — preguntó sin captar todavía. Por esta única vez, su mente no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

—¡Ser tu novia! ¡Me lo acabas de pedir! — exclamó tierna y sumamente feliz. Emocionada hasta el último bastión de su alma.

Gohan parpadeó un par de veces, completamente asombrado por lo imprevisto. La mira perdido en el tiempo y el espacio, con la boca entreabierta inevitablemente. Luego abrió sus ojos como si hubiera visto un ovni multicolor. Segundos después, el cerebro de Gohan entró a un cortocircuito que anuló el 99% de los pensamientos. La única orden que recibió su cuerpo fue esta: "Llenar la cara de sangre, repito, llenar la cara de sangre. Mejillas coloradas, cincuenta por ciento. Mejillas coloradas, setenta por ciento. Mejillas más rojas que un tomate, ¡cien por ciento! Misión completada. Ahora podemos tartamudear, repito, ahora tartamudeamos... Cerebro a Gohan, cambio y fuera.

—Yo... yo... — comenzó a hablar a trompicones que sencillamente no podía evitar — ... ¿yo te pedí ser mi novia?

—Sí, Gohan... ¡Y quiero serlo! ¡Quiero ser tu novia eternamente! — que cupiese más emoción en un cuerpo era totalmente imposible, puesto que un milímetro o gramo más de ella la haría estallar como dinamita. La sonrisa que dibujó su faz fue tan grande que pareció llevarla incrustada desde el nacimiento.

Gohan, azorado, fue sofocado por el calor que acosó su piel. La garganta se volvió un desierto por la aridez que invocó. La timidez propia de su naturaleza brotó en todo su esplendor.

—Videl... yo... no sé que decir...

—¿No quieres que sea tu novia? — preguntó sin temer la respuesta. Sabía que Gohan estaba aún estaba procesando esta súbita sorpresa. En sus noches en vela había previsto esta reacción.

Gohan negó tal afirmación moviendo sus manos por delante en forma nerviosa, pero que intentaba ser firme a la vez.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero que lo seas! —exclamó sin perder siquiera un milisegundo, venciendo su tartamudeo de cuajo. La timidez cayó vencida ante el verdadero sentir — Pero... ¿de verdad yo merezco que seas mi novia? — planteó la duda que muchas veces había acosado su mente. Ella era una chica adinerada y famosa. Y él era exactamente lo contrario.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por tal pensamiento. No tardó en dar una respuesta que deslumbraba la más plena seguridad: — No, Gohan. Te equivocas completamente. La pregunta es si yo merezco ser tu novia. Esa es la pregunta que me hago yo todas las noches porque un hombre como tú, tan bondadoso y considerado, sólo se encuentra una vez en la vida...

Los ojos del muchacho, tiernos y transparentes como el agua del lago más puro, dejaron ver claramente que no sería su boca la que hablaría... sino la realidad más profunda de su corazón: — Videl... — dijo su nombre con anhelo, con cariño, con _amor_ — Oh Videl... gracias por pensar tan bonito de mí. Gracias por brindarme tu amistad y tu cariño. Gracias por todo lo que me has compartido. Gracias por dejarme conocer tus alegrías y tus tristezas. Lamento tanto no habértelo pedido antes, pero por alguna tonta razón no me atrevía...

—Eso ya no importa... ¡Lo importante es que estaremos juntos! Y soy yo quien te da las gracias a ti por ser como eres — cualquiera que la hubiera visto, habría asegurado que sus ojos desprendían cientos de corazones que se elevaban hacia el cielo. Gohan sintió que esos ojos azules y brillantes desnudaban su alma como nadie podría hacerlo.

Ese era el intenso sentir que ambos se tenían. Un amor lleno de ganas de aprender, de compartir infinitas experiencias, de vivir el significado del amor en toda su magnífica magnitud. En las entrañas de sus almas crecía un amor inexperto, jovial y lleno de ingenuidad. Un amor que no era mejor o peor que el de personas ya experimentadas en las lides amorosas y todas sus complicaciones... Pero si un amor diferente. Un amor lleno de ansias de crecer y madurar junto a la persona que se ama. Un amor lleno de ganas de consolidarse como las raíces de un gigantesco árbol...

Un amor con la cándida pureza de una flor que germina por primera vez...

Guiada por esa misteriosa fuerza que traspasa la frontera de las almas y las une bajo su cálido manto, Videl se acerca al ser amado. Su destino era cumplir lo que tantas noches había soñado bajo el alero de la luz selenita: el primer beso. El beso de quien consideraba, con toda seguridad, el amor de su vida. La persona con la que quería estar por el resto de sus días. Por siempre y para siempre.

Sus almas dejaron la frontera impuesta por sus cuerpos y volaron una junto a la otra en una maravillosa danza de amor sin igual. Sin límites. Sin timidez. Sin fronteras ni confines. Juntos volaron hacia un lugar al que no se puede llegar por tren, avión o barco, puesto que está más allá de la luna y los planetas. Más allá de los arcoiris, los anillos de Saturno o las dimensiones tangibles. Un lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio dejan de existir porque son sobrepasados por un sentimiento que era más grande que el mismísimo universo.

Y ellos tenían la sagrada fortuna de poder perderse en ese maravilloso limbo de amor.

Sus corazones se sincronizaron más que nunca antes. Estaban latiendo al mismo compás. Con la misma emoción; con la misma pasión. Sus respiraciones efusivas delataban el amor que querían entregarse el uno al otro. El deseo perenne e ineludible de hacer feliz a la persona amada. Hacerla más feliz que a nadie en el mundo, pues tal es el fin último del amor...

Hacer feliz al otro.

Ella se pone de puntillas para disminuir la diferencia de alturas que los separa. De hecho, se sube encima de los zapatos de él. Por instinto, Gohan desciende su cabeza un poco. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero aunque ni él mismo pudiera creerlo, con ella no sentía ningún temor de hacerlo. No había temor a que saliera mal, no había miedo a la torpeza propia de la inexperiencia. Tal era el nivel de confianza que tenía en ella. Juntos aprenderían el bello y mágico arte de unir sus labios...

Sus cálidas narices hicieron un tierno contacto. Videl no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El sueño que había tenido durante tanto tiempo, oculto en las catacumbas de su corazón, se haría realidad en ese preciso instante. Su sueño no desaparecería en un mar de incertidumbre al abrir los ojos. Su sueño, esta vez, si estaba cumpliéndose.

Sus almas querían estallar por la emoción que los sobrepasaba. Él tomó las cálidas mejillas femeninas, disfrutando la sedosidad que desprendían. Los pulgares y sus compañeros acariciaron su níveo rostro. Parecía la más fina porcelana. No. Incluso más suave que eso.

Videl era la energía de su corazón. El motor de su existencia. La razón por la cual seguir luchando y por la cual levantarse cada día. Ella era la diosa de su vida.

El momento finalmente había llegado, a un centímetro el uno del otro, sus labios se ansiaban, se deseaban, querían unirse en el significado más profundo y bello que puede existir. Videl era la perfección que ansiaba y sus labios la hermosa tentación que deseaba poseer.

Había que brincar el muro de la timidez definitivamente. Que el universo entero estuviera celoso de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Así, el beso más mágico que ambos pudieran haber soñado estaba a punto de ser una vívida y dulce realidad...

Y sin más dilaciones, ambos lo hacen. Se hunden en la magia y en la poesía. Descubren que juntos podían crear una nueva dimensión mucho mejor que la terrenal. Una dimensión en que la mística ruptura del egoísmo se hacía una realidad tangible. Una dimensión en que la felicidad resplandece como nunca antes.

Juguetean con sus lenguas como abejas revoloteando en busca de miel. Era un beso torpe, púber, un beso completamente inexperto...

Y aún así lo disfrutaron más que cualquier experto en la materia. Aún así se emocionaron más que parejas que llevan años unidos. Aún así vivieron la pasión más descomunal. Aún así... sus almas se descontrolaron como si hubieran esperado esto por milenios. Como si por fin se reencontrarán después de vagar por muchas dimensiones distintas.

Gozan el sabor que produce el néctar del amor. Succionan sus lenguas. Acarician incluso sus encías. Sin vergüenzas, sin pudores, ¡sin más molesta timidez! Impulsados por el amor, todo era entrega recíproca y total.

Cuando el maravilloso acto bucal culminó, ambos abrieron sus ojos y sonrieron a través de ellos. Luces multicolores los iluminaban. Irisaron y reverberaron en los cálidos ojos del ser amado. Videl y Gohan se veían tan felices que una estrella más brillante que la luna no podría equiparar el tamaño de su felicidad.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar para decirlo. Apenas era el primer minuto de noviazgo, pero ni siquiera tuvieron que pensar si era demasiado pronto para decir tales palabras. Fluyeron natural y espontáneamente, sin innecesarios análisis racionales de por medio. Eso era lo que ambos sentían. Eso era lo que fulguraban sus dichosos corazones. La magia que desprendían juntos era única, inigualable... Poética.

A través de intensos suspiros, ambos recobraron el aliento que fue dulcemente robado por los labios del otro.

—Gohan, si me hacías esperar más me terminaría cortando las venas. A veces dudé que yo te gustara porque nunca me pedías el noviazgo. Puedo ser muy segura en otras cosas, pero esto que siento es la primera vez que lo siento... y tenía miedo que tú no sintieras lo mismo...

—Oh Videl... gracias por ser tan linda conmigo y por la paciencia que me has tenido. Menos mal que me hiciste esa pregunta — sonrió muy feliz, para luego añadir —: Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida — las palabras salieron tan tiernas que si un iceberg las hubiera escuchado, se habría derretido completamente.

Ella se acerca al fornido pecho y cobija su cabeza en él. — Menos mal que aprender inglés me sirvió para algo — rió dichosa, mirándolo hacia arriba, esquivando el mentón para disfrutar de las perlas negras que tanto lograban fascinarla.

—Por suerte sabía el significado de lo que me preguntaste — correspondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No importa que no lo hubieras sabido: si así era entonces te lo habría pedido directamente porque ya me moría de ganas de ser tu novia.

—Oh Videl, me emociona tanto. Pero tanto. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo también, yo también mi amor. Y no sabes cuanto ansiaba poder decirte mi amor. Lo deseaba con todo mi corazón y ahora por fin puedo decírtelo. ¡Nunca olvidaré este día!

Y fusionados al alero de la dulce primavera, quedaron pegados al suelo durante un eterno instante. Sus cuerpos y almas se derritieron.

 _Ellos_ se derritieron.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
